crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Taters/Season 1 Episode 1
Taters - Season 1 Episode 1 is the first episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise Ryder and his friends have finally finished building their new race park, Taters Scooter Race Park. After celebrating at Taters Cafe, they realise Skylon's scooter has gone missing! Can the three friends find Skylon's scooter? Is someone against the new race park? Characters Starring in the Episode *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Porcupine *Blue Jay *Collie *Platypus Script In front of Taters Race Park Ryder, a weasel, Skylon, a red fox, and Raiko, a squirrel, are each standing in front of the newly built race park - Taters Scooter Race Park. Ryder is holding a large pair of scissors. All three of them: "One, two, three!" Ryder tries to cut the large felt orange ribbon with blue stars, yet it fails. Raiko: "Um...let's try again!" Ryder cuts the ribbon and everyone cheers. We now see a large group of animals behind them cheering. Ryder: "Time to start our very first official scooter race!" On the race course Ryder, Skylon and Raiko are ready on their scooters at the start of the race. Speakers: (In a really creepy unknown voice) "3, 2, 1, GO!" The three of them speed off on their scooters. Raiko: "Ryder, what's with that voice..." However, Skylon speeds up in between Raiko and Ryder. Ryder begins to speed up to catch up with Skylon. For most of the race, they are continuously getting ahead of the other. Final lap of race Ryder and Skylon are practically tied. They are almost at the finish line. Skylon: "I'll beat you, Ryder!" Ryder: "Really?" He speeds up just as they pass the finish line, just barely beating Skylon. Raiko comes in shortly after. Skylon: (In frustration) "Saint Paper Bags!" Ryder looks at Skylon. The crowd is cheering for Ryder. Raiko: "Well that was a great first race! Let's all go celebrate at Taters Cafe!" Ryder: "Good idea!" Ryder and Raiko leave towards the new cafe on their scooters. Skylon grumbles something and follows them. Inside Taters Cafe Raiko and Skylon are sitting at a table as Ryder is getting snacks for them. He comes back with muffins. Raiko: (Enthusiastically) "I just love muffins!" He eats the muffin in one second. Ryder stares at him. Skylon: "So close! Just so close to beating you, Ryder!" Ryder: "Oh, come on! It was only like an inch difference!" Skylon: "But still! If I got that close to beating you today, it shouldn't be too difficult..." Outside of Taters Cafe The three of them walk outside from the cafe after Ryder locks the door. They walk up to where they left their scooters. Raiko: (Zooming into his face in a suspenseful manner) "Ryder... Something's...different..." Ryder: (Zooming into his face as well) "Yeah..." It begins to zoom into the two scooters laying on the ground. Skylon: (Suddenly bent over near the scooters) "Look! There's tracks here!" Ryder walks over to Skylon and bends over to look. Ryder: (Closeup of his face) "So there is..." It slowly zooms into the tracks of two different animals in the dirt. Ryder: (Still showing the tracks) "They look like the tracks of..." (Shot of all three of them looking at each other, gaping) "...a dog and a platypus!" All three of them continue to gape at each other silently for a moment. A porcupine pops out of a nearby bush suddenly. Porcupine: "One of the scooters is missing!" She jumps out of the bush holding a camera, takes a picture of Ryder's face randomly then runs away. Ryder, Skylon and Raiko stare at each other for a moment. Ryder: "What was that about?" Raiko: "It better not be my scooter that's missing!" He quickly analyses the silver scooters. "Good, it's just Skylon's." Skylon: "WHAT?! Now I'll NEVER be able to beat Ryder!" (Turns to Ryder) "We need to find my Scooter! NOW!" Ryder: "Isn't anyone wondering why that porcupine just jumped out of that bush, took a picture of me and then ran away?" Skylon and Raiko: (Blankly) "No." Ryder: "Well, personally, I find that just flat-out creepy." Skylon: "Whatever! Let's just focus on getting back my scooter, okay?" Random Forest Ryder, Skylon and Raiko are walking through a random forest. They end up running into blue jay loitering around for no wholesome reason. Ryder: "Hey! Have you seen a scooter?" Blue Jay: "What scooter?" Ryder: "Just any old scooter." Blue Jay: "What does it look like?" Skylon: (Stepping forward) "It's just a plain old silver scooter!" Blue Jay: "Yeah." Ryder: "Where?" Blue Jay: "Where what?" Skylon: (Frustrated) "Where have you seen the scooter?!" Blue Jay: "What scooter?" Skylon, Ryder and Raiko: "The one you said you saw!!!" Blue Jay: "Rainbows..." Raiko: "What?" Blue Jay: "Mmm...yummy rainbows..." Skylon: "Let's just go!" The three of them begin walking away from the blue jay. However, the blue jay starts following them. Blue Jay: "Blueberry...blueberry plastic...you know, mom. Grapes." Skylon: (Whispering to Ryder) "Why is that guy following us?" Ryder: (Whispering back) "I dunno...hopefully he leaves us alone e-" Blue Jay: "DR. STUPIDMOMMA!" Skylon: "What?!" (Turns around to face Blue Jay) "Why are you following us?!" Blue Jay: "Following who?" Skylon: "Never mind!" Blue Jay: "Never mind what?" He stares at them for a moment. "I haven't met you friendly chaps before! My name's Blue Jay!" Skylon: "Lovely!" He turns back around and a collie is suddenly right in his face. "Who are you?!" Collie: "None of your beeswax!" Skylon: "Then don't appear right in front of me like that!" Ryder: "Hey...you're a dog...did you take Skylon's scooter?!" Collie: "Maybe..." (Looks in other direction.) Raiko: "Yeah, you did." Collie: "Okay, so I did take it, but I don't have it!" (Runs away). Ryder: "Well then..." Random forest, some time later Ryder finds an acorn laying on the ground. He bends down to pick it up. Raiko: "Ew! An acorn!" He knocks it out of Ryder's paw, and it tumbles to the ground. It rolls until it bumps into the feet of a platypus. Everyone gapes in terror. Skylon: "Do you have my-" Blue Jay: "MONOTREME!!!" Ryder, Skylon and Raiko cover their ears as Blue Jay screams. The platypus just stairs at them with his glasses, which his eyes are in, and then runs away. Skylon: "He's getting away! Come on!" They all begin running after the platypus. It shows them as they chase the creepy platypus through the forest, Blue Jay still following them (but way at the back, screeching random stuff). Blue Jay: "WWWWWHHHHIGS!!! WWWWWWWHHHHHHHIGS!!!!" is being repeated (pronouncing the h as well) as he follows the rest of the group at the back Eventually, Platypus leads them up to a small house in the middle of nowhere. He stares at them for a moment with his creepy glasses-eyes-things, then runs into the house. The group stares at the house for a moment. Skylon: "We have to go in there!" Ryder: "We can't just burst into some random guy's house, Skylon!" Skylon: "I need my scooter!" Ryder: (Sighs) "Fine! Whatever!" The group walks up to the front door of the platypus's house. Porcupine's voice from above: "Hey, Ryder!" Ryder looks up. The porcupine from earlier is standing on the top of the roof. She takes a picture of Ryder, then a helicopter comes from nowhere, dropping down a ladder. Porcupine grabs the ladder and the helicopter flies away as she waves and smiles at Ryder. Ryder: "What the heck!" Collie walks up behind them. Collie: "What are you fools doing here?!" Skylon: "I want my scooter back, now! I know you and that creepy platypus took it! We saw your tracks back by Taters Cafe!" Collie: "Sure, sure, we did take it." Ryder: "Why do you want his scooter so badly, anyway?" Collie: "I want to build a dance school!" Ryder stares at her blankly. "What?" Skylon: "I don't care what you want to do, just give me back my scooter! Without it, I won't be able to beat Ryder in a race!" Collie: "Hmm..." Looks up into the sky, thinking. Skylon: "Please?!" Collie: "Well...you can this time, but ONLY because you want to beat Ryder! Come on inside Platypus's house..." Collie opens the door and leads the group into the house. Platypus's House Collie leads the group down the hallway. She stops suddenly. Ryder: "Why are you stopping?" Collie: "His bedroom's right here, dummy!" She points down towards a small little door. Ryder: "What the heck..." Collie: "Platypus! Bring out the scooter!" It shows Platypus loitering in the middle of his bedroom. He turns towards his bed and looks down. The bottom of his bed is only an inch above the floor. He bends down and reaches under his bed. Back in the hallway, the group stands there as Platypus crawls out through the tiny door. He stands there and stares at them, then turns around. When he turns back again, he's holding Skylon's scooter. He puts the scooter down. Ryder: "How did you get the scooter..." Skylon: "Thanks!" He grabs the scooter. "Let's go, guys!" Ryder, Skylon, Raiko and Blue Jay run out of Platypus's house. Collie and Platypus stand there and stare at nothing. Collie: "Don't worry, Platypus, I'm still working on getting that race park..." Credits After credits, a scene showing Ryder, Skylon and Raiko walking from Taters Cafe You see them walk up to their scooters, and just stand there, looking at Skylon's scooter, which is covered in tons of acorns for whatever reason. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39